Downpour
This is the sixty-fifth episode of Die Another Day. Story Tori wakes up and finds herself at her grandmother’s house again. “Was it all a dream?” Tori asks to herself. She walks downstairs and she finds her grandmother, sitting down watching football. “Morning, sunshine,” Abigail states. “Morning, grandma,” Tori replies. “How did you sleep last night?” Abigail asks. “Like a baby,” Tori answers. Tori walks over to the table, where a nice, warm bowl of oatmeal was placed on the table. “I made it just for you,” Abigail states, “For dinner, I’m thinking about a quiche, using a special recipe given to me by my grandmother.” “That would be wonderful,” Tori replies. Abigail then walks over to Tori. “No matter what kind of person you become, I will always love you,” Abigail states. “Me too,” Tori replies. Tori then wakes up. Casey was at her bedside. “Let me guess, you had another one of those pre-apocalypse dreams?” Casey asks. “Yep, I did too,” Tori answers. “Well, what do you miss most about your old life?” Casey asks. “For me, my grandmother’s cooking and all my friends at school,” Tori answers. “That’s a nice answer. For me, it’s my family, my friends, my toys, and the cartoons on TV,” Casey replies. Molly then walks in the room. “I heard you saying that you miss watching cartoons,” Molly states. “Yeah, what do you mean?” Casey asks. “We finally have a working TV with VHS recorder,” Molly answers, “And we found some VHS tapes of various cartoons in various houses. You guys can watch all the cartoons you want.” “Sweet! Thanks Molly!” Casey shouts. “You’re welcome, Casey,” Molly replies. Casey, Tori, and Kari ran to the TV to watch cartoons. Molly walked over to Johnny, who had just put Matthew to sleep. “Raising a baby is exhausting,” Johnny states. “But, it’s worth it in the end,” Molly replies, “Just seeing Matthew happy is one of my favorite things in life.” “I guess so,” Johnny replies. Jack and Phoebe walk over to the kids. “Whatcha kids doin?” Phoebe asks. “Watching Rocket Power,” Tori answers. “That’s good, I like seeing you guys happy,” Jack states. “Thanks,” Kari replies. Wesley and Harvey decided to stop by the Council chambers. “What are we doing here?” Harvey asks. “I have some suspicion about the Council, especially Derrick,” Wesley answers. “Why would you think that?” Harvey asks. “Because lately, kids have been disappearing when they’re around him,” Wesley answers. They then enter the Council Chambers, only to find Meredith alone. “Meredith,” Harvey states, “Where are the others?” “I don’t know,” Meredith answers. “You’re a council member Meredith,” Harvey replies, “OF COURSE YOU’LL KNOW!” Harvey then knocks down a bunch of boxes in his anger, but they ended up revealing a secret door. “Look what I just found, a secret door,” Harvey states, “Let’s go in.” The three of them entered the secret door. They found them inside a hallway. They felt a very oppressive feeling, like they clearly were not meant to be here. A door lied in front of them. “Let’s open it,” Wesley states. Wesley opens the door. They see the other four Council members putting kids into packages and loading them into a massive truck. “So, it was you. You’re the reason why kids are going missing around here!” Harvey shouts. “Yes. These kids are now property of The Patriots!” Derrick shouts back. Meredith looks at the Council members, shocked and horrified. “Why.., why would you do something like this?” Meredith asks in a shocked and horrified tone. “Because Meredith, these kids are put through various training regimens over at The Patriots’ base. If they succeed, they become full members. Failed initiates are turned into walkers and chucked out into the world. The Patriots are at war with The Spire and they need all the soldiers they can get, regardless of age. The Patriots are providing us with many utilities uncommon in this world, like electricity and hot water showers,” Derrick answers. “So, that’s why there’s all these child walkers popping up everywhere,” Wesley answers. “Exactly,” Dante replies. “But, you’re not going to get away with this!” Harvey shouts. “But, I already have,” Derrick replies. Derrick and Harvey then get into a fight with each other. Although Derrick managed to land some blows on Harvey, Harvey successfully managed to pin Derrick to the ground. The other three traitorous council members look in horror. Later, at a massive stage, Harvey, Wesley, and Meredith walk out with a restrained Derrick. “I am here to tell you that Derrick is a fraud and a traitor! He has sold out your children to our enemy, The Patriots, for petty gain!” Harvey shouts. Dante and Ida then appeared and they freed Derrick, causing mass panic. As Dante and Derrick ran away, Ida stayed behind. She laughs sadistically. “You can never stop The Patriots!” Ida shouts. Ida then slashes Kirsten’s throat. “NO! KIRSTEN!” Meredith shouts. Meredith then grabs a butcher’s knife. “The Patriots will rule you…” Ida shouts, but her comment was interrupted by a knife plunged into her chest, courtesy of Meredith. Ida then collapses to the ground dead. “Go to hell, bitch,” Meredith states. Several Excelsior troops walk up to them. “Did the other two escape?” Meredith asks. “Yes,” Elliott answers. “Then, we should assemble a team to find them. They probably went to The Patriots’ HQ,” Meredith states. “Very well then,” Elliott replies. The group then arrives at The Patriots’ HQ. “I just wonder what the hell they do here,” Tai states. “Me too,” Izzy replies. They then see an Excelsior truck pull out. Daniel, Mia, Samson, and Violet walk out. “What the hell is an Excelsior truck doing here?” Miranda asks. “You’re about to find out,” Joselyn answers. Dante and Derrick walk out. “We got you the newest shipment of children,” Derrick states. “Where’s Ida and Craig?” Daniel asks. “Craig is no longer a part of this operation and Ida is deceased,” Dante answers. “That is unfortunate. But, we did get what we came for,” Samson replies. “Why are you stealing kids?” Annalise asks. “This is for our survival,” Mia answers. “You don’t need to steal children,” Melissa states. “We need all the soldiers we can get,” Samson replies. Kat walks out. “Stay inside, Kat,” Daniel states. “No,” Kat replies, “I am not some lapdog that you order around.” Kat then grabs a knife. “You’re not really going to kill your own parents, are you?” Daniel asks. “I might,” Kat answers. “You guys killed my dad!” Dustin shouts. “I’m sorry that we killed your father, kid,” Violet replies. Dustin makes a pouty face as a Jeep arrives. “I knew this kind of situation was going to happen,” Brett states. “If it isn’t Brett Ford,” Connor states. “What the hell are you doing here, Brett?” Marco asks. “We’ve come to help you guys,” Brett answers. “What do you mean by, ‘we’?” Nolan asks. Kyron and Murella then walk out of the Jeep. “Oh my god, Kyron!” Tai shouts. “If it isn’t Tai!” Kyron shouts back. “Kyron!” Izzy shouts. “Izzy!” Kyron shouts back. Izzy then hugs Kyron. “We’ve got another friend with us,” Murella states. Murella then releases Biblo from its cage. “Biblo!” Melissa shouts, “Now, I can do some real damage.” “This means war,” Daniel shouts. A bloody carnage then ensued. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Matthew White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Kirsten *Craig *Derrick *Ida *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Murella Ford *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Samson *Violet Gordon *Biblo *Abigail Miller (Dream) Deaths *Kirsten *Ida Trivia *First appearance of Violet Gordon. *Last appearance of Kirsten. *Last appearance of Ida. *Last appearance of Abigail Miller. (Dream) *As of this episode, this series has now surpassed Old Man Dwight as being the longest story written by User:EasternSky.